Gray not Black and White
by themysteryofjade
Summary: 18 year old Serenity has been hunted down with her family because of her gift. what happens when danger lurks to close? will she face the enemy? trust the voice in her head? or abandon all she holds dear? Why run when death feels like the answer?
1. Chapter 1 Gray eyes

This was a new beginning for both my younger sister and I. We needed to lay low for a while so why not in a small town with the name of a utensil… I couldn't believe how lucky we got to discover this place. We quickly packed and moved here to Forks, Washington. My baby sister never questioned me or why we suddenly moved from place to place. I knew that she knew that I was different too different if you ask me. I was always hot and cold towards Jamie because I knew that one day I wouldn't be able to run not anymore. It was only a matter of time before I got caught or worse captured. I didn't need to drag my Jamie into this. Unfortunately our parents died that's what Jamie was led to believe. I knew the true story.

The hunters killed them in search of me. My parents didn't give them what they wanted: me and… they were killed. That was four years ago when I was only fourteen years of age and Jamie was twelve. We were orphans and I knew the state would intervene and separate us; put us in foster homes until we were 'adopted'. I did what any older sister would do I took Jamie.

I still remember that day I contemplated for hours what to do. If I took her with me she would be in constant danger and if she ever got killed I wouldn't forgive myself but…. If I left her behind she might get placed with monsters people who called themselves good people and did monstrous horrendous things. That's when I came to a decision I'd take Jamie, I'd protect her, I'd kill for her, die for her, and I'd even let her go.

"Ren! Are you listening to me?" Jamie said bringing me out of reverie.

I would be cold towards my own sister for her own good. If it came down to it I'd tell her I'd hate her if that made he safe. I knew and felt that that day would soon come and I had to be ready to protect, kill, and possibly let go of the only blood relative I have left and love wholly my Jamie my baby sister.

"Ren!" she screamed again with a frustrated look on her face.

"huh?" I asked

"Exactly you never listen to me… I'm your baby sister you know… and… and… you never pay attention… to me." She sniffed and all too her green eyes filled quickly with crystal like tears that rolled down her cheeks. I stood and embraced her, "there there." I said patting her back. _There there my little one_ I thought to myself _I'll protect you- always if it's the last thing I do._

"So you'll listen to me now?" She asked looking up at me with hope filling her green eyes, her pink plump lips tugging up at the corner, her long light brown wavy hair framing her creamy complexion making her look fairy-like and innocent.

"Hmmm….Maybe." Her eyes filled with more tears that were threatening to fall and she pouted up at me.

"Now, now Jamie. Don't cry."

"You never listen to me." She whispered and sniffed

"I do, I'm listening now aren't I?" I questioned

"But Serenity-"

"Serenity nothing. Come on we have to get to school." She groaned and sighed heavily

"okay…." She dragged out the word as she went up the stairs.

"Ren?" She asked turning to face me from up the stairs.

"Hmmm?"

"You already know what I was going to tell you right?"

I hesitated but there was no use to hide it from her. I nodded.

"Ren you know everything, right? You've… always known. I like talking to you and for you to listen. You know that right?" She asked her eyes fiercely looking and me and I could feel the intensity of her eyes on my face waiting for an answer.

I turned to look at her and I saw myself reflected in her green eyes. I saw my slender finger, pale skin, long dark black hair to my waist, gray eyes, and my guarded expression. My eyes- gray eyes that held the truth and knowledge of mostly everything- of all the unknown. Yet there were some things that I didn't know and had no recognition of. Many never even took a second glance at me and for that I was grateful but people like my sister could see, truly see that these eyes held great things, scary things, and things that seemed surreal.

I nodded to her and she walked to her room. I didn't know how to answer her question. Some things I didn't know how they would play out. I guessed that maybe she could talk to them. Yet I detested not knowing I hated things that were beyond my knowledge and eyesight.

I sighed it was going to be a long day.

"Jamie! C'mon it's almost eight. We're going to be late!"

"I' m coming." She replied from her room. I could hear her throwing clothes everywhere. I hated waiting- I was impatient for simple things and extremely patient for hard task things. I was definitely a backwards kind of girl. I stood up from the stool, slung my bag over my shoulder, and walked out towards my car. It wasn't like Jamie wasn't beautiful or anything but she always insisted on raiding her closet leaving everything on the floor. She tried every outfit possible until she looked like a faerie with her creamy skin, green eyes, and her plump lips.

I looked back at our green house that I hadbought with my college savings. So much for that anyways. I kicked the wall and got in the car. She wsa going to walk to school I was done waiting. Seconds later she climbed in looking stunning.

"You weren't going to leave without me were you? Don't answer that. Let's go." She said while she put he seatbelt. "Gladly." I stated and placed my foot on the accelerator.

We were exactly five seconds early before the bell rang. That's when I felt that feeling inside my head and my eyes became more sharp and focused. _Vampires _ I thought and sighed sitting down on the farthest desk at the back of the class room. "Welcome Mrs. Gray." Mr. Raymond stated scrutinizing me with his brown eyes. "It's Serenity." I stated.

"yes, yes Serenity. Now can I start class?" He asked gazing at me.

"gladly I'm not stopping you go on- proceed." I said motioning with my hand and laying back on my seat. He turned an unnatural shade of red and I heard chuckling from the desk besides me _vampires _ I thought again.

Class went by and I was bored and uneasy. Bored simply because I knew all of this nonsense about calculus and English and its science formulas I sighed exasperated. Uneasy because Jamie was going to talk to _those monsters. _ Althogh they were different because they drank animal blood but they were still dead creatures that walked the earth feeding on others in order to live like parasites.

"Ren!" I heard Jamie as she flung herself on me and smiled her eyes twinkling. "I want you to meet Edward he's in my biology class. Edward this is my sister Ren." His eyes looked over my face as if searching for something. "hey." I said then so low that my Jamie wouldn't hear I said, "Stay away from my sister." I looked at him with my best murderous look and walked away dragging Jamie with me.

"Ren…" She said.

"No."

"Why?" she asked

"He's- He's…." What could I say without sounding crazy and without them knowing that I know what they are.

"He's dangerous Jamie. Remember what you asked this morning well I know about this situation. Stay away from him."

"But Ren-" She said but I cut her off

"Fine. IF you want to get yourself killed then go ahead and talk to him why don't you. I'm done trying to protect you and you don't listen. Do as you like. We. Are. Through." I said looking at her making my eyes look hard and angry. She looked as if I just slapped her.

"Ren…" She whispered her eyes filling with tears.

"I'm done warning you and protecting you Jamie. Do whatever you want to do." With that I walked away from her and to my next class. It was for her good. It was good for her to hate me. She'd live and be safe without me at her side now I just had to get her to leave and I could then rest and maybe rid myself- rid this earth of my existence.

_You can't die. You know that people like us can't die Serenity._

I stood there frozen at the voice that I heard in my head.


	2. Chapter 2 Not Knowing

I'm back u guys I bet u though I would never write again. Honestly, I was busy as u all know I'm graduating this year so busy busy busy. I thought of this story while on a trip I hope u like this update. OH! Review please so I know if u like and if I should continue it. Ok I'm shutting up now- ENJOY!

I stood there frozen on the spot thinking who or what was in my head exactly. I asked the teacher to go the bathroom and thank God she let me go without questioning me. I walked the hall thinking of what to do next about this voice.

_I am Ca- Look to your left we have company _ I did as the voice instructed and sure enough I turned and there _he _ was. He was staring with an intensity that made me shiver. "Leave me alone." I whispered knowing he could hear me very well. He walked up to me at human pace.

_He's going to try and get some answers from you. He's- damn it… I can't talk much. He's- He's trying to read your mind. Stop! _ The voice in my head screamed and my eyes widened. I don't know why suddenly I felt protective of that voice but I had to stop whatever Edward was doing. I could hear the strain in the voice in my head trying to remain calm. I looked at him menacingly.

"Stop." I said through clenched teeth.

"Stop what?" He asked innocently. He irritated me- this stupid vampire who thinks he know it all well he didn't. "Stop trying to read my mind." I stated

"That's silly-" I cut him off. "Stop messing with me Edward I know. I know everything now stop it."

I turned to walk away but he was there in an instant. "Who are you? How do you know?" He asked. "Or what are you exactly?" I paused and was about to answer when the voice spoke in a rather alarmed tone. _ Ren you got to get out of there. The Volturi! They're on their way to Forks right now. _ The first thought in my head was Jamie my baby sister. 

_Leave Jamie with Edward he'll take care of her I promise now go- Now. _ He ordered and somehow I trusted this voice and his instructions. I nodded quickly and looked at Edward, "Edward the Volturi is coming and so are the hunters I'm sure of it. Please, take care of Jamie for me, please." I pleaded giving him the full effect of my gray eyes.

_Go! _ The voice said "I have to go." Before I even finished the sentence the voice in my head screamed _Run!_ I was out the door running so quickly that I didn't believe my eyes. But I had to run I had to leave Forks that way the Volturi would probably leave Forks soon. _Jamie _ I thought to myself.

My baby sister I was so mean to her but I had to be to protect her I knew this day would come and soon I'd had to leave her. Well, here it was and somehow even though it was expected it caught me by surprise. I was already at the edge of Forks and I stopped to catch my breath. Somehow it was hard to breath and everything was spinning but I had to go on. _Run!_ The voice screamed again. _Can't- breathe. _ I thought to the voice taking deep breaths but they weren't helping. _Run!!! Ren just run- now!!!!! They're close! I'll try to protect your mind but please run… _The voice said alarmed and I ran again out of Forks now and continued going west towards the sun. As far as I knew they'd never find me in a sunny place but I had to try and hide. I heard the voice scream in defeat _No! _ And I stayed frozen because he sounded so scared and pained yet determined to protect me that it stung.

A blonde haired vampire with golden eyes appeared before me. He was part of the Cullens why did the voice in my head seem alarmed. Oh yeah they might turn me in to the Volturi. I was about to bolt out of there but he was before me in an instant "I'm sorry but I can't let you go." He said.

_What do I do now? _ I thought to the voice but he didn't answer and then panic arose in me. Was he hurt? In pain? Did something happen was he captured or worse did he- he- I mean who was he and why did he try to help me anyway?

_The name is Caleb and I'm fine just go with Jasper he'll take care of you for now. Be careful he can feel and manipulate emotions. _

_I know _ I thought back to him. "Jasper." I said and he stared at me probably wondering how I knew his name. "We have to go. The Volturi are very close." He nodded though his eyes still looked curious and alarmed at the same time. "Let's go." He said and with that he took my arm and led me away somewhere. And to where? This I did not know and it scared me.

Well I hope u liked it and well review, por favor. I know it's short but I have to go to school and now I got a bit of writer's block but I'm getting around it. You can pm me if any of u want and well u can call me Serenity, here at ff. Gota go bye guys.


	3. Chapter 3 Stranger

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and their respectful owners. I'm just playing around with their personalities and doing my own thing. I mean no destruction or any form of plagiarism. ~Themysteryofjade**

**Chapter 3-Stranger:**

I wondered what Jasper Whitlock-Cullen was going to do with me. The voice in my head or better yet Caleb seemed to think I would be alright with him yet I was not so sure about that. I mean he was a vampire and a new one to the vegetarian lifestyle at that. I just hoped Edward and the other Cullens took care of Jamie; hopefully Aro, the leader of the Volturi isn't with the Hunters that would spell disaster. Suddenly I felt as if the wind got knocked out of me and I could not breathe and my head was spinning.

What if Aro was with the Hunters? What if he touched Edward and he figured out I was here in Forks or close anyway? What if he took Jamie as a hostage? What if they killed her?

"What's wrong? Take deep breaths… Relax, you're fine I am just taking you to a safe house." The blonde haired vampire stated.

"Jamie… What's going to happen to my sister? What if Aro is with the hunting party that's coming here?" I said

_Serenity relax… Jasper will take you somewhere safe just a couple more miles away and Edward will care for Jamie. I don't think Aro is with the Takers but let's hope Demetri, Alec, and Jane aren't with them as well… _Caleb said in a serious tone.

_Ok I believe you. I am juts worried about what will happen is they find Jamie. They can do anything to me but just- Not Her. Anything but her… _I thought quietly

"How do you know about the- Nevermind we'll discuss that later. Come on we have to move on. Unless if you let me I can carry you and we can move much faster." Jasper said

"No, I can run with you trust me I can keep on. Where to? Point the direction." I said. He looked at me strangely as if I were crazy but who I was to blame him. I mean I was human after all… or at least looked human. Might as well show him some of my talents such as oh I don't know running as fast as a supernatural being.

As soon as he pointed towards the West I took off like the speed of light or close to it and ran. He kept up with me a bit confused and I could almost feel his mind matching our speed thinking, calculating, and strategizing in case I were a potential danger to his coven.

_Serenity you have to trust youself and in yourself. Feel deep within your core and you KNOW that your sister will be alright and so will you. Don't worry I'll meet you soon enough at some point. I'm just trying to protect you and your mind. Hopefully, no one can break your mind barrier and the one I've added just incase… Just trust me, Ren. Okay. I just want to keep you safe… _His thoughts said silently almost a whisper of cool wind.

_Okay, I've placed my trust in your words so far… _I whispered

Minutes later Cullen and I arrived at some cabin in the wilderness and I sat there thinking as well. How fast and where I could go this danger was over. Maybe I could head to Taiwan, or maybe Texas. It was sunny in those states anyway; and then there was the thought of my sister once again. Could I leave her in the care of the Cullens? Even after I told her of not to interact with them in the first place? I was so stupid… and careless. I should have been more careful and alert. I should have been aware and even predicted the next move of the Hunters. I should have seen this beforehand… What was I going to do with Jamie? Where or who could I leave her with? Damn it all this is going downhill and so fast.

We've only been in this town for a couple of days and it was after all our first week in school…

"Don't worry. I don't know why you are feeling so anxious, worried, angry, and exasperated but I assure you that everything will turn out fine. My father is acquainted with the royalty of our kind." He finished saying just as his phone rang and he answered it just as quickly. "Yes?" He said businesslike. "What? When? Ok, thank you. Look I don't know why the Volturi are after you or what you are. Still, I'll protect you now stand behind me. Someone's coming and he doesn't seem to be a friend."

I just heard one firm word in my mind _Serenity…. _


	4. Chapter 4 Decisions

**The following characters to belong to Stephanie Meyer. There is no means or intention of plagiarism intended. Enjoy the story. ~Themysterofjade**

I didn't know who was coming through that door but what I did know was that it wasn't an enemy. I would of known or better yet felt that it was an enemy. I would of felt it deep in my bones but I felt no such thing. All I felt was this deep feeling like I should know this person but my instincts and my mind told me otherwise. I stepped behind Jasper and suddenly someone broke through the door and that person and Jasper were fighting and clashing. I could not stay there but something or some energy kept my feet glued to the floor.

"Serenity!" The voice screamed and I didn't know if it was the voice in my head or the man that was fighting with the blonde haired vampire. All I knew was that I had to get out of there and figure out where Jamie was so that I could take her with me and go someplace else. We would start fresh again and then maybe I would tell her the truth. The maybe I would leave her on her own and she would know that I left to protect her.

"Serenity! It's me-" But the man's plea was cut off by Jasper's growl and I ran. I took of like a bullet through the wall behind me not caring if I was bleeding or hurt. I asked myself- asked my inner core if Jamie was alright and if she was close.

The feeling of rightness filled me and I knew I had to head back north to get to Jamie. I knew she was with Edward. I knew that the Hunters were talking to the rest of the Cullens asking them questions a gray eyed girl that was supposedly a danger to the whole Vampire world.

I ran and rounded the next few trees until they cleared and there was another cabin except this one was a warm brown color and it looked homey-lived in. I could hear Jamie frantically asking where I was. If I was alright, and why did he take her and brought her into the wilderness. I broke through the door and grabbed Jamie.

"Time to go." I said and looked at Edward. I felt him trying to truly read my mind I felt the struggle deep within my mind. I knew that Caleb was trying to fight off his intensity. His pull of breaking down this protecting that was bestowed upon me ever since I could remember.

"Ren! Where were you? Why did Ed-" I cut her off and grabbed her purse of course Edward had other plans and got in a crouch. "You are not going anywhere." He said in a commanding tone. "First, you tell me to stay away. Then you tell me to protect your sister. Then members of the Volturi are asking questions about a gray eyed girl that so happens to be deemed a threat to the Supernatural World! You are not moving from this cabin do you hear me!" He growled and I knew he was right. Still, if it was a family member of his. He wouldn't say the same so I did the only thing I could. I growled back, placed Jamie on my back, and unleashed every painful experience and pain unto his mind. Let him make sense of that! I ran like never before through the forest.

"Serenity? Who is the Volturi? What about our stuff and my clothes?" She asked hiding her head in my shoulder and holding onto me for dear life. "Do you want to stay with the Cullens?" I asked slowing down a bit. She could stay but she had to know that she would never hear from me again. That it was over. There was no more us and that it was better that way. Or she could go with me and possibly gain a few more weeks or months at best t hen I'd flee to Texas.

Green eyes sought mine and I don't know what she saw in my eyes except that she sniffed, shut her eyes, laid her head back in my shoulder, and she shook her head. "No. I want to be where you are." She whispered so quietly that if I weren't whatever the hell I was I wouldn't have heard her. I nodded and continued running as fast as I could.

Serenity… I heard. A soft and sorrowful voice whispered those words but I couldn't for the life of me ask or even think what was wrong because all that matter was the girl in my back clinging to me like her life depended on it. All that mattered was small faerie-like girl that was my sister. That's all that matter because that's all I had left of who I was and loved. A small petite, brown haired girl, with green eyes. A girl that all she wanted was for me to listen to her, to care for her, and to live life as a young teen. But in a moments notice she let all that go because all she wanted was her big sister. Me. Who was I to deny her? Who was I to reject that idea when I wanted the same except I knew there was a time limit. And it was ending soon. So very soon…


	5. Chapter 5 Questions

**Hey ladies and gentlemen I just wanted to let you all know that there is a lot of grammar mistakes on the chapter before this one (I know…) I'll fix it soon, maybe.. =D All the characters belong exclusively to Stephanie Meyer except for Serenity, Jamie, and Caleb. They are characters made up by myself (Themysteryofjade)… There is no intention of plagiarism only a non-ficticious story. I have a bit of a surprise for you in this chapter it's not that long but oh well. Enjoy! ~Themysteryofjade**

**Jamie's POV-**

Ever since I was young I knew that my family was different or better yet, my sister. My parents and I seemed ordinary compared to her. I knew that by the way she held herself and how her eyes simply held so much more then one could imagine. I don't know what my sister can do or can not do. All I know is that all my life I've looked up to her. She's always known what to do, what to say, who to trust, and so on. It's like she has this sixth sense of things and people.

So that is why when she barged into the cabin where Edward had me I did not fight her. I just clung to her back glad that she was back for me. To be honest I was frightened that she had abandoned me and left me with the Cullens. I don't know why she didn't like them but I know she had her reasons yet to them leave me with them was just so… confusing.

I didn't know what to think so I just asked the most basic questions that were running around in my mind.

"Serenity? Who is the Volturi? What about our stuff and my clothes?" I just had to ask because Edward talked about this thing or people called the Volturi. It was downright scary because when he said that they were asking questions about a gray eyed girl I knew he meant my sister that's just common sense! But then when he said other things about her being a threat to the Supernatural World, well that was where I knew something was totally wrong. I always knew my sister was different but for her to be a threat to this other world where that just meant she was more then anyone could see.

My sister then growled at Edward. GROWLED…. And then she took of so fast out of the cabin with me that I just knew that my beloved sister was not human, or maybe she was she just… had powers or something. Suddenly, Serenity slowed down and she asked the one question that had me shaking, "Do you want to stay with the Cullens?" Her body tensed as if preparing for my answer. I didn't know much about my sister even after all these years. She was an enigma to me and yet I loved her because she protected me, from what? I was still unsure but I knew this Volturi was one of those things she protected me, us, from. I never wanted to be apart from her because she was the only family I had left. She was the only person I could count on even when she was cold to me. Sure, she sometimes ignored at me and yelled at me but somehow I knew that it was all an act. I knew it because sometimes she would let her guard down and she would hug me to her like I was her lifeline. A place without my sister just wasn't a place or home at all. So when she turned to look at me and in her gray eyes I saw this resolve. A resolve that I knew that meant if I stayed with the Cullens it meant that she would banish from my life. A choice that I never wanted-ever. So I did the only thing I could do I shook my head and answered with the truth, "No. I want to be where you are."

I felt my eyes fill with tears and hid my head between her neck and shoulder. She sped up once again and took off into the forest. I was scared to death at the moment. I was scared to lose my sister because while I clung to her as hard as I could while she ran I knew that this wasn't the end of our problems.

I knew this because we always moved every once in a while, we sometimes changed our names, and my sister used her college money to buy the current house that we abandoned in Forks, Washignton. I didn't know what we were running from but I knew what it was that it was far from over.

I felt it in my bones; I felt that sense that something bad awaited us in the near future. Not only that but I knew that one day the possibility that my sister would leave me was coming soon. Sometimes, I would catch her gazing at me with such an intensity that I knew she was thinking about our possibilities in the future. The way she looked at me was heartbreaking as if she was convincing herself of doing the right thing. So I cried into her shoulder because I never wanted to leave her side, but I knew I would even if I didn't want to.

After a while of crying and my sister running with me I felt her slow down and I looked up to see why she was slowing down. "We're almost there." was all she said. "Where?" I asked looking at my surrounding noting that it was sunny wherever we were heading to.

"Texas." She stated. She was so quiet that it was unnerving. I clung to her more fiercely it that was possible.

"That's not possible." My sister whispered in a scared voice. "What's not possible, Ren?" I asked in a panic because all of a sudden she stopped running altogether. She just stood there frozen with me on her back. "What's not possible?" I asked in a high pitch voice.

"Damn it." She said prying my fingers off of her shoulders. "No. No! You can't leave me!" I screamed. This was it she was leaving me; I couldn't let her do that who would take care of me? Who would hold me or even ignore me damn it! Anything but living without her. I couldn't help but cry and sob as I fought to cling to her. "No! You can't make me let you go. No!" I shouted in her face once she sat my feet down in to the forest floor.

"Just quiet down Jamie; I am not leaving you or anything I just need to think." She said pacing back and forth in front of me. She seemed alarmed and scared to the point that she was panting. "Serenity what's wrong? Tell me please… You're worrying me?" I told her. She stopped pacing for a minute and looked at me. Her deep gray eyes locking with mine and I felt like I could see her soul and it was so deep and profound that I could get lost in her eyes. I felt like I could drown in them and that I couldn't breathe because her eyes, her soul was so deep and foreign. I felt like I didn't belong like we were so different. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths I was trembling so bad.

"Just stay there and let me-" but she didn't finish saying what she was saying. She looked around us as if scanning the forest to make sure we were alone. She grabbed me and took off like a bullet through the trees. I could feel her tensing and she scanned the area frantically. She stopped and placed me inside a cave that was weirdly hidden behind some giant oak trees and grass.

"No. Serenity. Come back." I said but she was already gone. The next thing I knew I could hear growling and sounds like boulders crashing together. (a line from twilight). I felt like hours passed and I could still hear growling, hissing, and crashing noises. Then I smelled smoke and I became frightened. What was happening? Where was my sister?

**Serenity's POV-**

I was panting for breath there was only one Hunter left. I knew that as soon as I caught a sweet smell that we weren't alone anymore. So I hid Jamie in a cave hidden between some trees and green moth.

_Caleb… _I couldn't help but whisper in my mind.

Only Jane was left I had somewhat incapacitated Alec with as much pain as I could muster. I burned him with the lighter that I thankfully had in my jeans pocket.

"You're going to pay for that." Jane growled.

"Not if I can help it." I replied.

She ran at me then somehow got behind me. She then proceeded to twist my arm and damn did it hurt! "I can't kill you because the Master wants you alive, but trust me you'll be in so much pain." She said with finality. She threw me so fast that my back hit the trunk of a tree. I screamed as I fell to the dirt path. I stood up again and got in a crouch.

If I didn't kill her soon I knew I could die. Somehow I knew I could die and would die soon if I didn't do something soon. I was panting and I launched myself at Jane while she dodged my attack and we circled each other.

_Almost there… _the voice whispered in my head. In that one second I was caught off guard.

I didn't see it coming and then there it was. Jane struck a knife in my gut and twisted it.

I coughed up blood and I asked myself if this was it. If this was the end of me. Then I saw my sister all dirty with mud and moth clinging to her clothing. "Ren!" She screamed.

All I could think was Not Her. My baby sister couldn't die like this Jane couldn't hurt her. Jane smiled cruelly at me and flung at her. Before her body and her silver knife could make impact with my only family's body I was there. I heard someone scream but I couldn't focus for the life of me think who. Weather it was the girl behind me or the voice in my head.

All I knew was that her weapon was lodged in my heart. I literally felt myself slipping little by little as I coughed up blood and my breathing slowed. Jane's eyes widened and I could see her smirk fading into shock. She knew her Master didn't want me dead and that's what I would surely be in a few seconds. Dead. Jane took a step back and took off; who knew what she would do next. I laughed but it hurt as I was too weak to stand and I fell to the floor.

Jamie kneeled next to me. I knew she was saying something I could see her lips moving but I couldn't hear anything except a whooshing sound. Everything was blurry and all I could think was _I thought we couldn't die… _


	6. Chapter 6 Nothing At All

I thought I could save them.. I thought I could protect them but I was wrong. I just knew that… that… I wasn't strong enough.

I never had a chance.

Never had a shot of really being happy of really being alive.

Because every time I even breathed for a moment…

Every time I paused or relaxed for even a second there they were interrupting and causing chaos in my life and those I cared for.

"_Mom?" Jamie asked as she came in to view._

"_Ren where's mom? And dad? Where are they? Why? Why are you out here?" _

_She questioned as she ran full speed towards the house. I just sat there with my head hanging staring straight ahead towards the trees, the forest, the earth, the green, the moth, the birds flying, the sky…_

_I just wanted to lose myself in the world, the wind, the dust, the molecules, the particles that just- existed and were without any interference of any force. But it wasn't like that at all._

_I could hear Jamie screaming in the house and opening doors searching, looking frantically for our parents. "Where are they Ren?" I just sat there gazing off into space not bothering to even answer. Maybe if I just stayed still and didn't do anything at all I could just- dissappear? Maybe even vanish? No, that's not logical._

_I laughed at my stupidity and mundane thoughts. When has anything made sense in my world? Never. Nothing made sense. I was who I was. What I was exactly. Who knew… I sure did not know._

"_Damn it, Ren. Where are Mom and Dad?" She shouted._

_I looked up at her and just stopped thinking for a second. There she was. There was my younger sister just lost, frantic, worried, scared… What was I doing? Nothing, nothing at all. I sighed rubbing my face with my hand just… Everything fell into place yet everything fell apart in my mind. _

"_They're not here." I said _

"_obviously." Jamie said sarcastically as she laughed and cried simultaneously._

_Tears ran down her eyes and made her mascara smudge her lovely face. Her eyes turned a shade of red from her crying and her nose looked pink. I sighed again just… taking everything in. _

"_Come here." I said and opened my arms towards her. She threw herself at me and just clung to me. I held her as she broke further apart. "Sshh… It'll be alright now. Don't worry. Sshh I'm here. I'm right here." I whispered soothingly to her as her sobs continued and she tried to talk. "Ren!" She wailed and I just felt so alone and so young for the first time in my life._

_I wanted to stop running to stop hiding and just be… For the first time in my life. I just wanted to simply…die. I couldn't though I couldn't because I had to take care of the girl in my arms. I couldn't because I just wanted to live so damn fucking much. I couldn't because somewhere deep down I knew that I- I couldn't die. Somewhere in me I knew that even if my heart stopped beating this process would repeat over and over. I couldn't place how I knew I just did._

_I felt like I've died so many times, cried, sobbed, wailed, grieved, mourned, hurt, hid, and just be nothing. I felt that I knew this process all to well yet it was so fresh and so new because I just lost my parents. _

_I just watched them be killed by the monsters that were after me by vampires. _

_By the monsters that killed… me? Me?…_

"Ren! Please, oh God please… please wake up…. I can't be without you. Please…" I heard someone cry out. I wanted to laugh and tell her that it was alright that even though out parents were dead that I wasn't going anywhere. I don't know if she heard me because I was so…. So… tired and all I wanted to do was sleep. And then as I was being tugged into unconsciousness I heard a voice so deep so familiar so recognizable, soft, smooth, and filled with something so… so… warm that demanded my attention that I just had to open my eyes at least for a second. When I opened my eyes all I saw was hazel eyes with specks of green.

I felt like I knew them as if my mind couldn't really connect those eyes with memories but my heart and soul could. Then I drowned… I drowned in those hazel eyes so deep that I couldn't breathe and all I could do was choke… My vision blurred and gray spots danced and appeared in my vision until are there was was just nothingness, black, a void… All I heard was a distant voice or hummm call to me. But I was too far gone to listen or even care.

**Hope you liked it. Once again there is NO intent of plagiarism. Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga characters and I own mine and the plot of the story plus the story lol. If you can review please do. If not it's cool later guys.**

**~Themysteryofjade**


End file.
